Te necesito
by Patrixku
Summary: Llevamos tres meses. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nunca me lo había planteado! Pero, ¿tú me amas tanto como para hacer tuya, Lee? Lemon en el segundo capítulo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Empezare diciendo que hace bastante que no hago una nueva historia, más que nada por los exámenes que empiezo el jueves y por otras historias que ya tengo empezadas. Pero desde hace tiempo, me ronda este fic en la cabeza, y dirán que soy una pervertida (no lo niego, estoy en la edad) y que para eso que avance las otras historias, pero es que tengo muchas ganas de escribir esta. En fin, sin más dilación…

**Advertencia: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Además, está historia es como una continuación de _Lágrimas de Pintura._

Capítulo 1:

-¡Nunca apartes la mirada de tu oponente!-exclamó Lee.

La chica intentaba levantarse del suelo de madera del dojo. Acababa de recibir un buen puñetazo.

-¿Por qué siempre me das explicaciones después de caer?-se levantó tocándose el estomago por el dolor.

-Porque así, no volverás a caer, Yakumo-chan.-dijo sonriendo pero no le duró mucho porque ella ya había iniciado el ataque.

La esquivó mientras sus compañeros observaban. Desde que habían conocido a Yakumo, se interesaban por su aprendizaje y por su estado físico, y como no, por su relación con Lee.

-¡Vamos, Yakumo! ¡Acaba con él!

-¡Ino! ¡Solamente están entrenando!-replicó Sakura-¡Ni que fuera un combate!

-¡Ya, pero las mujeres tenemos que mostrar nuestro potencial incluso entrenando! ¡Nada del sexo débil!

Tenten rió divertida. La verdad es que Yakumo era muy fuerte y más desde que había vuelto a entrenar.

Tras unos movimientos más, Lee bloqueó un ataque y pararon.

-Por hoy es suficiente.-dijo sonriendo.

Yakumo sonrió jadeante. Llevaba tres meses entrenando y se podían observar las mejoras de su cuerpo: la piel ya no estaba pálida, tenía más fortaleza física…

-Bueno, pues lo dicho… ¡a las duchas!

Tras un rato, las chicas esperaban a los hombres fuera del dojo, para más irritación.

-¡Joder! ¡Y luego dicen que tardamos nosotras en arreglarnos!

-Eso es que se está volviendo metrosexual.

-Creo que ya lo era.-puntualizó Tenten.

A este comentario todas se rieron.

-Por cierto, hablando del tema, ¿Lee no está más guapo que antes?-Ino miraba al cielo soñadora.

-¿Tú también lo has notado?-Sakura la miró con cara de WTF? (jejeje)

Yakumo las miró curiosa.

-¡Pues yo el otro día me pareció que unas chicas poco más mayores hablaban sobre él, diciendo que era guapísimo y que tenía unos músculos…!

-Chicas, ¿no creéis…?-dijo Hinata señalando ligeramente con la cabeza a Yakumo.

-Por mí no os cortéis.-contestó la susodicha.-Ya sé que otras comentan pero eso es porque tienen envidia.

Las chicas se quedaron atónitas.

-¡Eres increíble, Yakumo! Normalmente, al principio de las relaciones se tienen celos si se habla de tu pareja.

-Bueno, sí, pero…yo confío en Lee, se que él no me haría eso.

Ino negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-¡Ay, Yakumo! ¡Qué ingenua eres!-comenzó-En este mundo hay mucha pelandrusca suelta, de esas que solo se fijan en las apariencias.

-¡Ino! ¡¿se puede saber porque la dices esas cosas?-Sakura estaba que casi la pega-¡Ya llevan tres meses juntos, es normal que ya confianza mutua!

Tenten asentía con la cabeza dando la razón a Sakura.

-Ya,ya… es muy bonito eso de la confianza y todo lo demás pero, dime Yakumo…

Todas esperaron expectantes hasta que Ino soltó la bomba que condicionará este fic. (inner: entonces, ¡¿Por qué lo dices, ya se saben la trama? yo: mierda, es verdad…bueno no importa porque si quieren saber lo mejor tendrán que leer el fic completo jejeje. inner: ¡que mente más perversa!)

-¿Vosotros ya lo habéis hecho, Yakumo?

Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder, Tenten escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, Sakura se quedó con los ojos en blanco y Yakumo…bueno…su reacción.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¿Que en qué escalón estáis?-repitió como si no la hubiese entendido.

En ese momento, si Ino no se hubiese apartado, la habría fulminado Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?-dijo mientras la cogía del cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Joder, es simple curiosidad!

-¡Siiií, y mi padre es el Hokage, no te jode! ¡Tienes la mente más retorcida que Jiraiya-sama!

Tenten intentaba que Hinata no se desmayase y Yakumo aún seguía en estado de shock..

-Pues…la verdad…es que…aún no.

Todas miraron a Yakumo que tenía los carrillos extremadamente rojos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya lleváis tres meses!

Yakumo se recogía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, intentaba salir mentalmente de esa situación pero le fue imposible.

-B-bueno…tampoco es que me sienta muy preparada, creo que aún no ha llegado el momento y…

-¡Tonterías!

-¡Pero bueno Ino! ¡¿A ti que te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada. Es solo que lo normal a los tres meses es que ya se haya dado "ese" paso.

Yakumo comenzó a sudar avergonzada.

-¿No te estarás leyendo revistas del tipo: "Busca a tu chico ideal" o "Como conquistarlo en 10 pasos"?

-¡Qué va! Es solo que me preocupo de Yakumo y de su relación.

-¡Pues no te preocupes tanto!-gritó Sakura.

Yakumo tragó saliva. ¿De verdad la estaba pasando eso? ¿Cómo una conversación tan banal se había convertido en "si lo había hecho o no"?

-Veréis, yo creo que Lee no quiere tampoco.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Ino intentando salir del entuerto.

Se mordió el labio inferior y respondió muy avergonzada.

-Creo que porque no le gusta mi cuerpo.-dijo derrotada.

-¡Eso si que es una tontería! ¡Si tú tienes un cuerpo envidiable!-Sakura no podía creer lo que oía.

-Mejor que el tuyo, seguro.-esto casi lleva a Ino a acabar en el hospital.

-Además, solo tengo 12 años y Lee, 14. Diferencia de edad, diferencia de hormonas…

Tenten le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Precisamente por "esa" diferencia de hormonas tendría ganas de ti, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé.

Yakumo suspiró entristecida. Nunca hasta entonces se había planteado esas preocupaciones. Pero, ¿y si era verdad que Lee no la quería por como era?

-No. Eso es una tontería. Si el no me quisiese, nunca me hubiese besado en la montaña de Satomi.-pensó.

-Chicas, ¿se puede saber porque estáis chillando?

Voltearon la cabeza y vieron a un Lee recién duchado que las miraba con cara rara.

-Nada, nada…es que Ino es imbecil, ¿no lo sabias, Lee?

Aquí empezó una discusión entre Ino y Sakura mientras Lee intentaba calmarlas junto con Hinata y Tenten. Pero, Yakumo…

-¡Dios! ¡Nunca me había parecido tan atractivo!-pensaba Yakumo observándole de arriba abajo-¡Sus labios, su piel, sus músculos que se pueden ver a través de la camiseta empapada! ¡Aggh! ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuando me he vuelto una calenturienta?

-Yakumo, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Lee viendo como sus mejillas se ponían más rojas (dios, ¿aun se pueden poner más rojas?)

-Esto…sí, sí, estoy bien.

Dicho esto, se levantó del suelo y girando sobre sus talones tomó el camino de vuelta a casa, dejando a su novio con cara atónita.

-¡L-lee! yo… ¡ah!

Notó como el calor de su cuerpo subía por cada momento, las gotas de sudor recorrían su piel y su respiración se hacía más pesada. Estas sensaciones… ¿desde cuando las tenía? Cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordisco la envolvían en un placer infinito no antes conocido.

-Ya-kumo…te amo tanto.

-Yo también.

No podía evitar que una lágrima saliese de su ojo. Sus gemidos le excitaban y ella lo notaba. Esos besos dados en su intimidad, esas palabras tan prohibidas susurradas en su oído, ese escalofrío que la subía por la espalda cuando fueron uno solo…

Todo no fue más que un sueño.

-¿Qué?

Yakumo abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada en su cama. Era por la mañana temprano. Tenía la respiración agitada, sudaba abundante. Se incorporó ligeramente hasta quedarse sentada en la cama.

-¿Ha sido todo un sueño?-dijo casi sollozando-soy una pervertida.

No pudo más que taparse los ojos antes de echarse a llorar.

**Bueno, está la primera parte. Ya he dado un adelante para el siguiente capítulo. Y, si eso que ha tenido ha sido un sueño húmedo (inner: ¡que hay niños delante!). Y, sí, ¡pobrecilla! Pero en el siguiente capítulo voy a hacerla feliz y a Lee también jejeje.**

**Bueno, lo que les pido es que comenten y me digan que tal. No se me da muy bien escribir lemon pero este me lo he currado muxo (me refiero al capitulo 2) espero que lo sigan.**

**Gracias, comments please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, gentecilla!

Sí, sí…ya se lo que me vais a decir, y sí, no tengo excusa pero la vida da muchas vueltas y mi imaginación no daba más de sí, pero afortunadamente ya tengo este capitulo hecho.

Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, este lleva lemon, asi que si se lee es bajo responsabilidad del lector (sean buenitos, plis). Y recordad que Lee tiene 14 años y Yakumo, 12. (¡qué jovencitos!)

Capítulo 2:

-¿Cuándo demonios va a llegar?

Neji estaba apoyado en la pared del dojo mientras observaba como las chicas no paraban de moverse y de maldecir al susodicho.

-Algo habrá tenido que pasar.-dijo Neji-Lee no es de los que llegan tarde.

Yakumo bajó la mirada al suelo para evitar que los demás se diesen cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Pues que llegue tarde, y si no llega, ¡mejor!-pensó confusa y llena de vergüenza.

No había hablado con nadie desde esa mañana, desde que había tenido ese sueño. Cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto el placer que sintió.

-¡Y tanto! ¿Cómo olvidar esos besos, esos abrazos, las caricias…?-paró en seco-¡Basta! ¡Tengo que tranquilizarme o los demás comenzaran a sospechar!

No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando escucharon las pisadas de Lee a toda velocidad.

-¡Un poco más y nos dan las campanadas de Año Nuevo, Lee!- se quejó Ino.

-Lo siento, es que me había surgido un imprevisto de última hora-Lee agachaba ligeramente la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Cuando se fue dirigiendo a la puerta, fue posando su mirada en todos los presentes: Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Neji y, especialmente en Yakumo. Pero en cuanto ella percibió que le observaba de manera amorosa, giró la cara.

No podía mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Esto, por supuesto, extrañó muchísimo a Lee pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-En fin…os estaréis preguntando el porque Neji está aquí hoy.-comenzó cuando todos entraron en el edificio.

Era cierto, Neji no solía ir por allí y más desde que su tío le entrenaba casi todos los días.

-Bueno, pues ha venido para ver como estoy entrenando a Yakumo.- Lee le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-Considera que no lo hago bien.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa. Solo digo que tus técnicas físicas nunca podrán vencer a las mías.

Los ojos de Lee comenzaron a echar fuego.

-Si dices eso es como si insultases a Yakumo.-dijo mientras le señalaba.-Te demostraré lo que es un buen golpe duro.

Unos momentos más tarde, todos se habían cambiado y preparado para aquel día de entrenamiento.

-Bien…Como todos los días, Yakumo y yo comenzaremos a calentar con un combate de entrenamiento.

El corazón de Yakumo comenzó a latir fuertemente. No quería ese día combatir con Lee. No quería que se diese cuenta de lo que le sucedió anoche.

-Esto…ejem…Lee… ¿porqué no hago ese pequeño combate hoy con Neji?

Todos miraron a Yakumo extrañados. ¿Desde cuando ella se negaba a entrenar con él?

-N-no…no es por nada pero…siempre me he preguntado como es luchar con el Genio del Clan Hyûga.

El rostro de Lee se endureció ligeramente y eso asustó un poco a Yakumo.

-Si a él no le importa, proceded.-dijo mientras se dirigía a sentarse a las gradas con las demás.

Yakumo se sentía verdaderamente mal pero peor era el sentimiento de culpabilidad producido por el sueño.

-Yakumo…-comenzó Neji mientras se ponía en la postura de combate.-No creas que no voy a ser duro.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Neji.

Un momento de silencio y comenzaron a luchar.

Mientras en las gradas, las chicas y Lee observaban el combate mientras comentaban.

-El gancho de derecha de Yakumo es bastante bueno.

-Pero su velocidad aún es demasiado lenta. ¿No crees, Lee?

El susodicho no apartaba la mirada del combate.

-¿Sabéis lo que le sucede a Yakumo?-Las chicas se miraron entre ellas comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-No sabemos. Está muy distante.

-Desde que ha llegado al dojo, apenas a cruzado unas palabras. Es como si…

-Como si fuésemos desconocidos para ella.-puntualizó Hinata.

Yakumo intentaba evitar los golpes pero era casi imposible.

-Al menos no está usando chakra-pensó al recibir un directo en el brazo.

De repente, sintió una mirada punzante y no pudo evitar observar a Lee sentado en las gradas. Sintió que el tiempo se había parado en ese instante, que no existía ni el combate, ni el edificio, ni nada. Solo Lee.

Sin quererlo, comenzó a recordar todo el sueño hasta el último ápice. Comenzó a sudar abundante, sus piernas temblaban y su cara se ponía roja completamente.

Neji, que había dejado de combatir porque ella no se movía, se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Yakumo, ¿estás bien?

Ella sintió que volvía al mundo real. Estaba allí, todos mirándola con cara rara, sobre todo Lee.

La situación la sobrepasaba. No pudo más que darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya en su casa, la situación no fue mejor. Estaba sentada en los escalones que dan al jardín( )con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas. Ni siquiera podía pensar. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que la hacia sentir más idiota.

-Ahora si que va a pensar que soy una completa estúpida-suspiró tristemente, casi sollozando.

Notó que alguien había entrado en el jardín y se ponía delante de ella.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Lee con una mirada comprensiva y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te he estado buscando por todos lados, Yakumo.-dijo suavemente-¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras él se sentaba muy cerca de ella. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, dejando que la tensión se la llevase la ligera brisa de primavera.

-Las chicas ya me han contado lo que hablasteis ayer.-comenzó Lee.

Yakumo miraba de frente a las florecillas del jardín con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Ya sabes como son las conversaciones de mujeres.

-Bueno…más o menos, jejeje.-contestó ligeramente divertido-Aunque, no creo que sea esa la razón de que hayas estado tan distante hoy, ¿verdad?

Vió como Yakumo negaba con la cabeza. ¿Cómo decir lo que verdaderamente le pasaba sin resultar una idiota?

-Verás…es que…Lee… ¡prométeme que no te reirás, ni te enfadarás conmigo!

El cambio de voz sorprendió un poco al chico pero le prometió 6 veces que no lo haría.

Yakumo tomó impulso y le dijo lo que la había pasado anoche, su preocupación y el hecho de que estuviese así con él.

-Es es todo.-finalizó Yakumo con un nudo en la garganta.

Lee observaba el cielo azul recapitulando y asimilando todo lo que le había contado su novia.

Y para sorpresa de Yakumo, se empezó a reír por lo bajo.

-¡Lee! ¡Prometiste que no te reirías!

-Lo siento, jejeje.-dijo sonriendo- Asi que se trataba de eso.

Yakumo agachó la mirada por vergüenza.

-La verdad es no me parece algo grave, Yakumo.-comenzó Lee-Creía que te habías enfadado conmigo o algo peor.

-Claro que no. Pero me daba tanta vergüenza que no podía…

Lee la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo a su pecho.

-Es normal que se tengan esos sueños. Tu y yo somos novios, y además estamos en la adolescencia, bueno…tú estas comenzando y seguro que por eso de sentiste tan extraña.-dijo con voz dulce.- Pero piensa que a todos nosotros nos pasa igual y, fíjate en las chicas, ellas tienen 1ó 2 años más que tú, y de seguro entienden como te sientes.

Yakumo le abrazó ligeramente mientras suspiraba y él le devolvía el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien a su lado.

No obstante, por el lado de fuera de la calle, las chicas y Neji habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-¡Ves, Ino!-dijo Sakura furiosa-¡Te dije ayer, que no comentases eso a Yakumo!

-¡Menudo problema que se había creado! 

-Bueno… ¡Y yo que sabía que iba a suceder todo esto!

-Para eso sirve lo de: "Callar es de sabios".-sentenció Neji.

-En fin, me alegro que todo se haya arreglado entre ellos.-dijo Hinata.

-Sí, será mejor que les dejemos ahora un rato a solas.

Asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron alejando del lugar. Los últimos eran Neji y Hinata que se pararon un segundo.

Yakumo dejó de abrazarle y sonrió. Ya no se sentía estúpida por todo lo ocurrido. Estaba apunto de agradecérselo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente tumbada en el suelo de madera mientras Lee la agarraba por las muñecas.

-L-lee… ¿qué...

No dijo nada porque el joven ya la estaba besando dulcemente en los labios. Fue suave, gentil pero se volvió más intenso, más duradero y más excitante hasta llegar a una lucha entre sus lenguas y el aire.

Hubieran continuado el beso pero la necesidad de tomar aire era casi primordial en ese momento.

Yakumo intentaba regular la respiración. Nunca se habían besado de aquella manera tan apasionada. Lee se fue acercando lentamente a la oreja de la chica.

-No sabes cuantas han sido las noches que he soñado contigo, las de veces que he deseado no despertarme de ese sueño, las de veces que he querido saber que hay bajo tu camisa…

La joven se percató de la mirada llena de deseo y pasión de Lee. Una mirada que nadie jamás le había dedicado.

-Yakumo…quiero llenarte de mí.-dijo casi susurrando.-Y, quiero que me llenes de ti.

La mordió el lóbulo de la oreja justo antes de que ella contestase con un débil gemido.

-S-sí, Lee.

Casi al instante, él bajó por el cuello, humedeciéndolo con la lengua, hasta llegar a la camisa que, en un rápido gesto, se la arrancó dejando ver un sujetador blanco-transparente y la fina y suave piel de la joven.

Yakumo notó como sus mejillas se volvían furiosamente rojas, sobre todo cuando Lee comenzó a acariciar la parte superior del pecho.

-Lee…aquí nos…nos pueden ver…-dijo Yakumo con dificultad.

El chico sonrió, la tomó en sus brazos y entraron en la casa mientras el cerraba la puerta corredera con el pie.

Hinata y Neji se quedaron estupefactos.

-¡No hemos visto nada!-dijeron al unísono y caminando hacia el final de la calle.

Lee la dejó sentada suavemente en la cama para quitarse la camiseta, mostrando sus músculos perfectamente delineados. Yakumo se levantó y pasó sus labios por sus pectorales y sus manos por la espalda haciendo que un ruido de satisfacción saliese de los labios del chico.

Las manos de Lee se dirigieron al sujetador, el cual lo desabrochó cuidadosamente dejando ver sus delicados pechos.

Lee la empujó despacio hacia la cama dejándola casi a merced de él. Comenzó a acariciarlos sutilmente. Yakumo sintió como su piel producía sudor frío a la vez que cerraba los ojos agobiada por el inmenso placer que hacía mella en ella.

Cuando notó que Lee comenzaba a juguetear con sus rosados pezones, no pudo evitar apretar con sus manos la almohada que sujetaba su cabeza, y más aún cuando pasó su lengua por ellos, arrancando gemidos de placer.

-Creo que ya es suficiente.

Lee bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones de Yakumo. Se los quitó y la dejó casi completamente desnuda. Ella sintió que no debía quedarse atrás, y de un tirón no solo le quitó los pantalones, sino también los boxers. Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada pero Lee la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Quiero sentirte, Yakumo-chan.

Dio un pequeño tirón y retiró la ínfima prenda que la separaba de la desnudez total. Observó todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Era precioso, liso y perfecto. No había siquiera un solo lunar en toda su piel.

Él besó su vientre y fue bajando hacia su pubis donde depositó otro beso. Comenzó a lamer su intimidad y Yakumo solo podía gemir de placer. Nadie había hecho lo que estaba experimentando. Acariciaba el cabello azabache del joven mientras él, además de explorar su ser, palpaba los muslos de la chica.

Cuando dejó de hacerlo, vio que Yakumo tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, producto del delirio.

-Yakumo…te amo.

-Yo también…Lee.

Tras esto, se posicionó encima de ella.

-Iré muy despacio. Te lo prometo.

En ese momento, comenzó a entrar en Yakumo. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio mientras se esforzaba por no derramar ninguna lágrima. Entonces, Lee notó que no podía continuar y dio un brusco empujón que rompió la barrera de la niñez de Yakumo. Ella se asustó al notar como se rompía algo en su interior y se mordió los labios, casi haciéndose sangre para no llorar por el dolor, pero las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos ámbar no pasaron desapercibidas para Lee.

-¿Te he hecho daño, verdad?

-Un poco.-dijo con la voz asustada por el dolor y la excitación.

Besó sus saladas lágrimas y se disculpó con un beso en los labios.

-Te prometo que ya no volverás a sentir ningún dolor. Solo placer.

Cuando advirtió que Yakumo se había acostumbrado a su intromisión, comenzó a moverse pausadamente aunque, cada vez iba más rápido. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, la respiración de ambos era muy agitada, la temperatura de la habitación subía considerablemente y la excitación les había llevado a los dos al más alto grado de amor entre dos personas.

-Ya-kumo…ah

-Ya…no puedo más

Cuando alcanzaron el éxtasis, Yakumo sintió un líquido ardiendo en su ser que la obligó a dar un gemido de absoluta satisfacción, al igual que Lee.

Todo, sin pensar, quedó en silencio respetuoso.

Él se recostó ligeramente encima de ella sin aplastarla, jadeando de esfuerzo y ella cerró los ojos intentando pensar racionalmente de nuevo pero sin éxito.

-Yakumo…

La joven abrió los ojos y miró a Lee que sonreía ligeramente y que la miraba con todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Le cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo acomodó tras la oreja mientras la besaba tiernamente.

-Dime…

-Simplemente…te amo…

Yakumo le sonrió mientras se acomodaban entre las sábanas de la amplia cama. Se quedaron abrazados mientras el sueño les podía.

Eran solo uno. Desde el día que se conocieron. Yakumo sintió como sus párpados empezaban a pesarle, vencida por la somnolencia.

-Te amo, mi amor.-susurró antes de que ambos durmiesen.

**Bueno….fin del capítulo. ¡Madre mía! ¡Me ha costado escribirlo la tira! **

**Pero aquí no acaba la historia. Aún tienen que lidiar con unos problemillas. Yakumo y Lee verán las consecuencias de sus actos (no es malo lo que han hecho, pero es que si no pongo consecuencias el fic queda algo sosillo XD) pero todo eso en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero sus reviews, please. **


End file.
